


In Light of Day, In Dark of Night

by AtomicPen, felspar



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Ladyhawke Fusion, Epistolary, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 18:02:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4845119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AtomicPen/pseuds/AtomicPen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/felspar/pseuds/felspar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For years he searched for revenge, for years she wondered if there could be a cure. Now it seems they might have their answer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Letter #1

_My Beloved Sebastian,_

_I have not risked writing to you since this wretched curse was placed upon us for fear that my words would not find you come morning. We cannot be too careful whilst we are so close to Amaranthine, and I do not want to think of what would happen should a letter of mine fall into the wrong hands. Master Varric, however, has shown me sufficient proof that he is a companion of yours and assured me he would bring this to you upon the dawn. I can only place what little trust I have in him and hope he does not steer us wrong._

_It is an odd thing, writing to you as if you are elsewhere when I can plainly see you padding around the edge of camp, ever watchful. On first glance, one would think your mind was your own even in the body of the wolf. Unyielding, devoted–there has not been a night when you could not be found at my side; when I have called you have answered. I wonder if I am the same by day? I cannot recall what happens when I take wing, but I like to think I am capable of showing you some form of affection._

_It is nearly sunrise, and Varric informs me that we will be on the move again once the change is over. Know that though I may not have arms to hold you or voice to speak my adoration, you carry my heart with you wherever we may go. One day we will find an end to this curse and bring retribution upon he whose greed and treachery has forced us forever together yet always apart. Such happiness will be ours, then, that there is not a bard yet who can sing it in verse._

_All of my love,_

_Igraine_


	2. Letter #2

_Dearest Igraine,_

_I cannot lie–my hands trembled to hold your letter, to see your handwriting before my eyes once more. I wish I could have written back in kind that very day, but I confess to being unable to do anything but read your words over and over. That, and Varric and I were mildly harried the last few days, but do not concern yourself with that._

_I have asked Varric every day since he has been traveling with me–with us–what, if anything, you have spoken to him during the night, but he relishes embellishment perhaps too much, and I am leery of believing all the things he tells me. Oh, but were I able to hear your voice again!_

_I wish… I wish so many things, Igraine. So many things that are too far out of our reach. I wish I could say I remember my nights still, that I remembered looking upon your face as it was meant to be, that I remembered hearing your voice in the air again. But that would be too merciful for the curse upon us, and I do not remember those things. And I know that because I do not, neither do you recall your days._

_I have scars on my hands, now. Sometimes the gloves I wear are not enough, but they are scars I welcome as happily as I once did your kisses. As we are now, they are one and the same to me. Do not let that thought bring you sadness–to have you so near, regardless, is what keeps my heart still beating._

_Varric told you true; he and I cover much ground every day, searching for a way to break the curse. I fear, at times, we are no closer now than we were a year ago before he came to us, but your words have sparked new hope within me. As you always have._

_I must end this, though there are a thousand and more words I wish to write you, but parchment is scarce and we have many miles to travel today. I did not trust Varric at first, and even cast him away the first few times he attempted to follow me (I am sure he regaled you the tale), but he is more than worth having as a companion if it means we might continue our correspondence. If for nothing else._

_My Igraine, my lovely Igraine. I will do everything within my power to find the answers to everything we seek. I will destroy him that caused this curse, and we will find a way to be together again. This I swear to you._

_All my heart, always,_

_Sebastian_


	3. Letter #3

_Dearest Heart,_

_I worry. I never received a reply to my last letter to you, and it has been several months since. It feels like years have passed, and each day weighs heavy on my shoulders. Is everything all right during your nights? Varric has told me no new news for several weeks, and I cannot tell if it is because things are truly that quiet, or if he is keeping something from me._

_I know he reads these letters. He knows I still only trust him out of necessity. He tells me you speak to him more kindly than I do at times, but I cannot bring myself to apologize to him. I still do not know his motives for helping us, so forgive my hesitation to trust. We have had too many betrayals surrounding us in the past for me to do so._

_I am so tired._

_I must admit, it both gladdens me and twists a jealous beast in my gut that you have grown close to Varric. We both have been so alone for so long, I am glad he can provide you pleasant company and will not begrudge you it, but still… what I wouldn’t give for that company to be mine._

_We have discussed many options during the day while you hunt on what to do about the curse. While my instinct is to ride back to Amaranthine and fill that bastard’s throat full of arrows, Varric warns me against it and tells me you feel similarly to him._

_So I ask you, my love, have you any ideas? I feel, as much as I hesitate to trust him, the Maker sent Varric to us for a reason, and if it will break the curse, I will kneel on the steps of the Black City itself. If trusting Varric brings us closer to breaking it, I will gladly do so to hold you in my arms again._

_Please write me this time; I can almost hear your voice in your words, and my eyes long to see them again, my hands long to hold paper you have touched and written upon._

_I love you._

_Sebastian_


	4. Letter #4

_Dearest Beloved,_

_Please accept my sincerest apologies on having fallen so silent these past months. While my shoulder has been steadily recovering, it remains quite difficult to hold a quill or anything much at all with my right hand. Varric offered to have me dictate to him and though I know he reads these letters, I refused. I would have you read nothing less than my words written in my own hand, however shaky._

_The thought has entered my mind more than once that I may never be able to fire a bow again, but I try to quell it as it arises. Instead, I am grateful that I yet draw breath–were it not for you, Varric, and Sister Leliana, I would surely have perished._

_Varric has indeed proven himself good company; most nights we sit by whatever small fire we can manage while he tells stories of his adventures. My heart will remain heavy until you and I are united once more, but as of late he and Leliana have been helping me pass the time and have lightened my spirits considerably. Just last night he coaxed me into a dance while Leliana sang and played along on her lute._

_I cannot remember the last time I let myself dance._

_Regarding Sister Leliana…I am surprised you took me to her considering it was her past betrayal that earned us this thrice-damned curse, but seeing as you had little choice I can understand. She seems repentant, and has sworn to me she aims to help us undo what Howe has wrought._

_She says that over the past year she has extensively researched the curse and may have found a way to break it permanently, but I am afraid it requires us to return to Amaranthine, to Vigil’s Keep itself, in three days’ time. We must both confront Rendon Howe in our true, human forms. I do not know how this would be possible, but Leliana assures me that in three days there will be an eclipse–a day without night and a night without day–and that the change will effect neither of us._

_‘Bastian, I know it sounds dubious at best, but please do as Varric and Leliana ask. For me if nothing else, I beg of you. We have nowhere else we can place our trust, and this may be our only hope of breaking the curse once and for all._

_All of my love, as always_

_Igraine_


	5. Letter #5

_Igraine,_

_With any luck we might still posses, and by the grace of Andraste and the Maker Himself, this will be the last letter I pen you._

_We are yet a day’s travel from Amaranthine and a day from the eclipse you wrote of and that Sister Leliana elaborated to me; Varric and I have been laying down plans all day today. Though doubt still shrouds my heart, even this close, we cannot pass up an opportunity to break this Void-blasted curse. This plan of Varric’s is dangerous, but… We must try, we must trust him._

_We have no other choice._

_You know full well I do not know myself at night, when I am… the wolf. The way Varric tells me his plan wil work should not put you in danger from me, but if it does… He will answer to me, one way or another._

_Maker’s breath, my hands are shaking as I write–from fear, from worry, doubt… from the hope, however slight, that this will actually release us. From a hundred other things boiling within me. You are as calm and unruffled as ever, my love, my heart, perched atop the saddle pommel in your usual place. I can only imagine how you will react when Varric tells you our course of action._

_But the sun begins to set, and I must finish this quickly._

_I pray this will all work._

_[unsigned]_


End file.
